Halo DragonBallz Evolution (Re-Written)
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Plot: Takes place after the Cell Games. Goku Decides to stay on Earth for One more Year. Goku, 11 Year old Gohan, Future Trunks, And Prince Vegeta must help The Master Chief defeat the Coventant, The Flood, and 343 Guilty Spark as they try to find out the mysterious Forerunner ring they are on and uncover it's secrets. (Re-Written)


**And so another one of my poorly bad stories is getting a re write. Just to let you know, everything will change. **

**Changes: My writing, dialogue, chapter length, capitalization which is pretty much writing in general but whatever.**

**But there are still gonna be errors though, but I will try to fix them at all costs. I mean, seriously I'm not one of those famous writers who get rewards and such. But, back then I was a rookie writer (still technically am) and my writing was absolutely horrible. I also noticed that I kept getting reviews saying that I should make longer chapters, well guess what? I am not writing with a regular computer or a laptop, I am using an iPad! I mean, I could use my Laptop, but it has a virus so it's really so and crashes a lot. The reason the chapters are so short is because it is kind of a struggle to type on a iPad. But I can still go up to how many words that's the limit on Fanfiction (If there is a limit :P) But it will just take time, so I will try to make long chapters, but don't take my word for it.**

**I guess this Authors Note is long enough so, time to get on with the story. NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**I am also skipping the Prologue so don't ask, unless you've skipped the ****Authors Note.**

* * *

><p>A large, black ship was in the midst of outer space and nearing a ring structure. It seemed to be by it self, no other ships could be seen.<p>

"Cortana, all I need to know is, did we lose them." The Captain, known as Keys, asked the A.I Construct, Cortana.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Cortana informed. The Captain sighed.

"We made a blind Jump, how did they-" The Captain was interrupted.

"Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach at-light speed My maneuvering options were limited." Cortana explained.

"We were running dark, yes?" The Captain asked.

"Until we decelerated. No one could have missed the hole we tore in sub-space. They were waiting for us on the far-side of the planet." Cortana once more explained.

"So, where do we stand?" The Captain asked dryly. "Our fighters are mopping up the last of there recon. Nothing serious." Cortana calmly stated.

"But I've isolated approach signatures for multiple CCS- class battle groups: Make it three capitol ships per group...And about 90 seconds they'll be all over us." Cortana warned.

"Well. That's it then. Bring the ship back up To combat alert alpha. I want everyone at their stations." The Captain commanded, as everyone started to do just as he said.

"Everyone, sir?" Cortana asked, a little surprised.

"Everyone."

"And Cortana..."

"Hm?" Cortana exclaimed, shaping her avatar on the holo tank.

"Let's give our friend Old friend a warm welcome." The Captain stated.

"I've already begun."

* * *

><p>Goku yawned as he opened his eyes. He then rushed to the kitchen and raced his son there.<p>

"Good Morning ChiChi..." Goku trailed off as he saw nothing was on the table.

"Um Chichi, where is the food?" Goku asked, his stomach growling.

"There is no food, at least, not for you guys." Chichi stated calmly. "What!? WHY!?" Goku and Gohan yelled in unison.

"You guys have to go to Bulma's house to test out her experiment right away. She told me to not make you guys any food because you will eat later." Chichi Explained.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other confusingly. "What's the experiment?" Gohan asked.

"I dunno, but Bulma said she really needed you guys for it." Chichi stated with a shrug.

"Ok fine we will go." Goku stated. "But can we get something to eat- NO!" Goku was interrupted by an annoyed and angry Chichi.

"Ok, Ok, will go." Goku said in defeat. "And Gohan, when you come back, I enrolled you into a school." Chichi said.

"YOU WHAT!? But I like being homeschooled! Why!?" Gohan exclaimed sadly.

"YOU NEED TO FIND FRIENDS YOUR AGE GOHAN! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE LIKE A LITTLE STREET GANG!?" Chichi yelled angrily.

"But Mom! I am not in a gang, there my friends!" Gohan explained.

"Whatever Gohan. *Sighs* Just go, before I make you stay here." Chichi stated, calming down.

Goku and Gohan slowly went towards the door. They then heard Chichi count...Oh gosh. "5." Goku and Gohan then looked at Chichi for a second and quickly ran out the door.

"4" They then flied into the sky as fast as they could. Chichi then stopped counting and then smiled. She finally had the house to her self...

* * *

><p>Two Men were working at there stations when they got a message from Cortana.<p>

"Whoa. Sir? The Man said disbelief.

"Right. Let's thaw him out." Another Man stated. "Ok, bringing low-level systems online. Cracking the case in 30 seconds." The Man explained. A Man, with Greem armor, and a Orange visor was in cryo sleep. The Cryo tube then began to de-pressurize.

"He's hot! Blowing the pins in 5!"

* * *

><p><strong>First Rewritten chapter. Check. Grammar and spelling. Check. Reviews. In-progress. Hope you enjoyed and no flames please. <strong>


End file.
